Her Sunflowers
by theIdiosocracy
Summary: "What would you bring to my grave?" Short one-shot between my favorite pairing, Mshe and Shinjiro. Remake of "The Problem with the Sunflowers."


So I decided that I wanted to remake my _very first_ fanfic on here! Aaaand it turned out a little like this. **Wow, Dio-chan, you actually did a pretty nice job on this one...** Hush, hush, child. Anyway, I actually really enjoyed writing this one. xD It actually only took me... less than two hours? Geez. Well, it's because I based it on the older version and just added more fluff. Anyway, read on. I shall not bother you any longer. :3

~theIdiosocracy, Dio-chan and **Cy-kun**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters, or the storyline. The respective owners belong to ATLUS.**

* * *

Sunflowers… Those flowers are very bright and cheerful, seemingly energetic. They fit the personality of the girl perfectly. It made sense to know that they were her favorite. Yukari said that "she" loved them because they were "full on energy!". It was quite fitting. She was always full on energy, anyway. The only times where she wouldn't be would've been when she was sleeping by his side, her quiet breathing matching his. Slow, soft. The other time would be…

As he stared at the sunflowers, he began to reminisce about the past. Thinking about the series of events gave him a headache, but he pushed himself to remember the intimate time that he shared with her, the time he had cherished most dearly. Nonetheless, it was… weird. Definitely.

…

"Senpai…?"

It was night time. The Dark Hour, presumably. The young, auburn haired girl was lying on a bed with her senpai right beside her. The male allowed the girl to lay her head on his chest. She sighed softly, quietly, waiting for a response.

"Mm?" the male responded, shifting his eyes from the wall to the girl beside him. He examined her auburn hair closely, allowing his hand to move up and stroke it. It was soft, as he had expected. He was amazed at how long the girl's hair actually was, since it was always pulled back into a ponytail. The curls went down past her chest, the tips of it tickling against his skin.

"What would…," the girl trailed off. Her hand searched for the elder's, holding it once they met. The feel of her small hand against his rough ones… It felt forbidden, yet it was true. He was here, alive, holding her. Holding a girl that shouldn't ever be within his grasp.

The male frowned. "What? What would what?"

The girl hesitantly uttered a sentence, "What… what would you do if I… died?"

He froze. He stared quietly at the ceiling. Then, he grunted. "Idiot." The girl looked up at him questionably. "Why would you die?" He looked down at her, the auburn's quiet blush lighting up her face. Brown eyes met crimson ones, both staring at the other with shy but deep intimacy.

The girl opened her mouth to speak. "Well, we _are_ facing a matter of life and death here. There is a high possibility that we could die. You know that."

The male didn't respond. He turned his gaze to the wall, loud thoughts filling his head. They could die. Hamuko could die. The others could die. Hell, he could care less about his damn self. His death was inevitable, and he already accepted it. But Hamuko, Aki, Mitsuru, Ken, and everyone else. He didn't want to think about it. But the more he wanted to think less of it, the more he actually believed in their early deaths. And he couldn't stop it. The only thing he could do was just…

"Senpai…?" The younger's voice faintly sounded, though loud enough to break his thoughts. He looked back at the top of her head as she faced his chest. Her hand lay easily against his chest, the scars from countless battles becoming eased by the sensation of her touch.

"Mm?" he replied.

The crimson eyed girl sighed, her warm breath tickling against her senpai's chest. "You… feel silent so suddenly. I thought you might've been angry at me."

The brunette man shifted his eyes again, this time to the eerily bright green moon outside. It was nearly full…

He brushed his lips against the top of the girl's auburn hair. "I wouldn't be able to bear it."

"Hmm?" the girl looked up at the intense brown eyes of the older man, her bright red eyes warming him.

"I-if you died." The man blushed, turning his face away from the younger. He felt her lips pull into a smile against his chest. "I wouldn't be able to handle it."

The girl pushed herself up to a sitting position. She positioned both of her hands on top of her senpai's chest, her fingers softly drumming against his skin. "What would you bring me?"

"What do you mean?" he asked. The brunette held both of his hands to the back of his head, gazing into the auburn's face.

The auburn leaned down and gently kissed the brunette's chest. She placed her head to the side, keeping her hands where they had been smoothly drumming. "T-to my grave," she finally responded quietly, biting her lip. The man frowned. He roughly switched positions with the younger, placing himself on top of her. The girl looked up questionably, blushing a faint red. The brunette bent down and softly nipped her neck, emitting a few soft moans from the girl.

"You're an idiot," he said, stopping. He softly nudged her on the head. "You're thinking about stuff too much." The girl stared, suddenly grinning. She pulled the man in for a kiss, quietly moaning into it. She pulled away, giggling. "I love you," she smiled. The elder smiled back, lying down, holding her close. The girl lied down on his chest, closed her eyes, and slowly drifted into a soft sleep.

The male looked back down at the girl. Quietly sighing, he pondered, "What would I bring you…?"

…

Thinking back on it, he should've thought about what she favored. But he hadn't. He always believed that he would have enough time, that it wouldn't be her to die first, but himself. He thought wrong, and he hated himself for it. Asleep for all this time, eh? He had only been there for a small part of the girl's journey, and he _hated_ it. A lone tear crept from his eyes. He didn't bother to brush it away. He's here now, in front of the girl's grave. So what did he bring her?

He brought her the symbol of her energeticness, her cheerfulness, her brightness. He brought her the reason why he would fall in love with her again, over, and over. He brought her a small amount of the energy she had left to everyone, in the form of something alive and new.

Shinjiro Aragaki knelt down, and said, "Sunflowers. I brought you sunflowers, Hamuko."


End file.
